


sing it, hey! (my first and last!)

by 980517



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Med Student Jeno, renmin are mentioned like twice, tattoo artist donghyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23909281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/980517/pseuds/980517
Summary: "Do you think you could be able to tat this whole thing today?""You know we don't do walk-ins, though," Donghyuck reminds him and Jeno doesn't even flinch at the subtle implication of a possible rejection by Donghyuck."I was hoping you would make an exception for me," Jeno's eyelashes flutter and a pretty pout adorns his lips. Donghyuck doesn't even mask the groan that leaves his lips."You are a menace, Lee Jeno," Donghyuck says as he grabs the paper to transfer the drawing into a stencil. Jeno's grin is lethal when Donghyuck dares to peek at him from the corner of his eyes and he would really like it if he could wipe the smugness Jeno is radiating right now.Preferably by kissing him until both of them are breathless.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno
Comments: 16
Kudos: 147
Collections: nono birthday bash





	sing it, hey! (my first and last!)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vervains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vervains/gifts).



> hello, happy reload day! (.❛ ᴗ ❛.)
> 
> \- to v;
> 
> your prompts were lovely, and i truly wish i had the time to write them all! i hope you enjoy this piece of work (ﾉ´ з `)ノ

There are three constants in Donghyuck's life:

  1. His friendship with Renjun.
  2. His job at Regular Tattoo Studio.
  3. His disgustingly stupid crush on Lee Jeno.



Renjun has been his best friend ever since both of them were nothing but prepubescent boys growing up on the same small island. They found solace on each other when things got tough and sharing the same dream of moving to the big city and hitting it big in whatever they decided to be once they grew old.

_(22-year-old Donghyuck would like to tell 13-year-old him that Seoul isn't the greatest place to live in and that maybe he should reconsider his choices when it comes to befriending people because Renjun grew up to become the tiny demon in Donghyuck's left shoulder, chaos enabler extraordinaire.)_

Regular Tattoo Studio is a tiny little gem hidden away on the second floor of a building located in Gangnam that Donghyuck discovered by accident.

He was roaming around the area when the sign of the shop caught his attention and like a moth attracted to flame, Donghyuck climbed the stairs to the second floor of the rustic-looking building and never looked back.

Yuta, the owner of the shop, took him under his wing and taught him everything he needed to know, going as far as giving Donghyuck a pseudonym when he deemed him capable enough to work on his own to sign his drafts, _Fullsun_.

Nowadays, Donghyuck can say that his designs have been causing a lot of buzz on the shop's Instagram page, attracting a rather big following that could rival Yuta's clientele.

Now, onto Jeno.

Lee Jeno, 22, Medicine student.

He is the personification of every single positive adjective you can find in the dictionary.

Good-looking, smart, talented, kind, selfless, funny, honest, friendly, patient… He could go on and on for days. (Renjun could attest to that.)

The only flaw Donghyuck could point out would be his shitty eyesight, and even that can be fixed with laser surgery that Jeno himself has been putting off because he is scared of the procedure.

Donghyuck first met Jeno during freshman orientation.

On the first day of activities, Jeno accidentally overslept and Donghyuck well… He has always been a believer that arriving fashionably late to every single event is the right way to live. (University taught him the hard way that it isn't, but does Donghyuck ever listen? _Not really._ )

They arrived at the same time to one of the biggest gyms in their uni, attracting the attention of most of the other attendees. Donghyuck, too stunned by the boy's eye smile and tousled hair, didn't even try to step foot into the bleachers, but Jeno's encouraging mumble of _we've got this!_ as he made his way to find a seat, still replays inside his head whenever he's having a rough day.

Donghyuck vows to never cross paths with the boy ever again, foolishly thinking that just the fact of their majors being on different sides of the spectrum — and opposite sides of the campus, would make his whole quest a piece of cake.

But of course, of fucking course God would never stop forsaking him, making it mission impossible for him to ignore Jeno's existence, not only making him Renjun's roommate but also the best friend of Renjun's boyfriend, so they run in the same friend circle, much to Donghyuck's dismay.

He would complain more about it but he can't deny that once he got to meet Jeno properly, he realized that beyond his insanely good looks, Jeno was nothing but a dork with a heart made of gold — always ready to help and listen to those who needed it despite his busy schedule. Despite Donghyuck's initial reluctance to interact with the boy, he can't help but gravitate towards him. He could even dare to say they are very close friends.

So yeah, Donghyuck's life pretty much revolves around these three things.

Renjun enjoys calling them Donghyuck's triad and Donghyuck thinks Renjun should shut the fuck up sometimes.

⏩⏩⏩ 

Donghyuck's sanity is thrown out of the window one fateful Thursday afternoon when he is sitting at the front desk of the studio, arranging different folders full of discarded or never used tattoo designs just because he is bored out of his mind. The only client he had for the day canceled his appointment and he's been feeling a bit bummed out ever since. He was feeling rather excited about getting to meet this person since they always left super positive commentaries and feedback on the studio's Instagram page, especially when it came to his work.

Sighing for the nth time, he resorts to crouch down under the counter, trying to find some a specific folder that's filled with his old designs because he just got the idea of revamping some of them when the shop's front door opens.

Deciding that he can just find it later and bring it home with him, he wipes the sweat away from his upper lip (don't underestimate Yuta's ability to bury important stuff under piles of unfinished paperwork) and gets up from the floor, only to realize he is kind of wishing he stayed down.

He's met with the sight of none other than Lee Jeno wearing a sleeveless shirt and jeans so stupidly tight that if Donghyuck tried hard enough he would be able to make out the curves of the muscles of his equally stupid toned legs. Jeno gives him a small wave and Donghyuck would rather perish than be at the same place as Jeno right now.

He waves back and waits for Jeno to make his way towards the counter, mentally preparing himself to establish a conversation with the love of his life.

"Hyuckie!" Jeno says so cheerfully that it squeezes his poor little heart. He is so _cute_.

"Welcome to my humble abode, Jeno," he opts to say, pretending he is okay with the whole situation. Smooth, suave, feeling fresh. "To what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you here?"

Jeno fumbles with his backpack, taking out a black folder, organized in such a neat way that Jeno finds whatever he is looking for in less than a minute. Donghyuck could never.

"I have a request for my favorite tattoo artist in the whole world," Jeno says, making sure to not let Donghyuck see what's on the white paper he is holding.

Donghyuck would like to pretend he doesn't hear it, but he can dare to say Jeno sounds borderline coy.

"And that would be…?" Donghyuck can feign ignorance for a little while longer. It might bring him some peace of mind.

Jeno laughs so prettily that Donghyuck has to avert his eyes away from him and curse Jeno's existence because no one should ever be allowed to be as beautiful as him.

"That would be you, silly," Jeno says as he fixes the content of his folder again and Donghyuck is trying hard to not blush up at Jeno's statement. "I want you to tat me," Jeno declares, finally putting the paper he has been hiding behind him on the counter, revealing a pretty minimalistic but intricate detailed drawing of a planet, surrounded by three little stars and Donghyuck has to say he is very impressed.

"Did you draw this?" Donghyuck asks as he pictures the image of Jeno sporting such a pretty design on his body.

"God, no, I wish, though," Jeno puts his arms on the countertop, leaning forward slightly and Donghyuck tries not to flinch at the newfound proximity between them. "Renjunnie drew this as my birthday gift," he explains and moves on to tell Donghyuck the story behind it.

It's a known fact that Renjun is a big fan of astrology (so is Donghyuck) and he just drew something related to Jeno's sun sign, Taurus, without it being inherently obvious, opting to draw Venus and some other details related to Jeno's life and personality. Donghyuck can't help but be endeared at the way Jeno's eyes light up whenever he launches himself into short stories about the meaning behind said details.

"What about the stars surrounding Venus?" Donghyuck asks, leaning forward, only to realize that is he too close to Jeno.

He could count his eyelashes if he tried hard enough to do so. Instead of moving away, he decides to shift all of his attention to the drawing and not to the boy that smells like clean laundry and something else, fruity, so inherently Jeno that Donghyuck would like to bask in it forever.

Jeno takes his time to answer the question, following the pat the stars are making with his fingertips.

Donghyuck can't tell if he's embarrassed or if he doesn't want to talk about it. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," he mumbles, trying to not sound as dejected as he feels at Jeno's silence.

Jeno looks at him, gaze a bit heavy, and this time Donghyuck doesn't shy away from it. "They represent my friendship with Renjun, Jaemin, and you."

The air leaves Donghyuck's lungs both literally and figuratively speaking, because he chokes on his saliva, coughing nonstop. Jeno pats him on the back and that doesn't help his case.

He must have caused a bit of a ruckus, because Taeyong, his co-worker, emerges from the back of the shop holding a tall glass of water that he hands to Donghyuck once he is in front of him.

The tears streaming down his eyes are both from sheer embarrassment and from coughing too hard.

Once he's calmed down enough, Taeyong makes sure Donghyuck drinks the water, and once he's made sure Donghyuck is 100% okay, he deems it safe to make his way to the back to finish up his client’s sleeve.

A soothing hand has been stroking his back ever since Taeyong left and Donghyuck knows it comes from Jeno and for once, he doesn't shy away from the contact.

"I'm sorry," Donghyuck's voice comes out a bit scratchy, and Jeno just shrugs, making sure to rub some circles on Donghyuck's nape.

"Renjun did a great job on the drawing. I might have to bully him into making some other designs for free," Donghyuck continues and Jeno hums. He looks a bit dejected and Donghyuck knows the exact reason why, and for his good, he decides to not address the elephant in the room. Jeno wants him to make questions, and Donghyuck is sure the answers won't do any good to his heart.

"Do you think you could be able to tat this whole thing today?" Jeno opts to ask, accepting that Donghyuck won't ask the question he's dying to respond. Or so he thinks. Jeno's ability to perceive people is astounding.

"You know we don't do walk-ins, though," Donghyuck reminds him and Jeno doesn't even flinch at the subtle implication of possible rejection by Donghyuck.

"I was hoping you would make an exception for me," Jeno's eyelashes flutter and a pretty pout adorns his lips. Donghyuck doesn't even mask the groan that leaves his lips.

"You are a menace, Lee Jeno," Donghyuck says as he grabs the paper to transfer the drawing into a stencil. Jeno's grin is lethal when Donghyuck dares to peek at him from the corner of his eyes and he would like it if he could wipe the smugness Jeno is radiating right now.

Preferably by kissing him until both of them are breathless.

Donghyuck sighs as his head fills up with thoughts of _Jenojenojenojenojeno_ even when the boy is right next to him.

Donghyuck doesn't even have to instruct Jeno to follow him back to his work station and in other circumstances, he would have nagged him for doing so, but the full weight of the situation has hit him like a truck and if he looks at the other boy for longer than necessary he might start crying.

Once they settle, Jeno sitting on the tattoo chair and Donghyuck on his stool, he grabs one of the stencils and is ready to start transferring the contents of the paper on it when Jeno calls for his attention.

"I wanted you to add something into the drawing first," Jeno's voice is low and Donghyuck feels it in his gut.

 _Head out of the gutter, would you?_ he reminds himself that he is in a professional setting and to treat Jeno like a client rather than a friend ( _a friend you would like to kiss,_ his brain supplies and Donghyuck would like to die).

Not trusting his voice, Donghyuck just looks at him expectantly and Jeno continues.

"Can you turn one of the stars into a sun?" Jeno just sits there, hands laced together on top of his lap and it is then when Donghyuck finally notices that Jeno is nervous.

"Isn't the sun a star, though?" he asks back.

He also thinks that Renjun would possibly have his head if he tries to change his masterpiece so he needs a really good excuse in case he actually does it.

"But do all of the stars shine as bright as the sun? I don't think so," Jeno retorts, and Donghyuck sighs, _again_ , knowing full well that a battle against Jeno is a lost one.

"Okay, pretty boy," Donghyuck agrees and that smile on Jeno's face is so pretty that he thinks, scratch that, _knows_ Renjun's wrath will be worth it.

Donghyuck is quick at work, making sure to make the changes Jeno asked for and adding some other details that might not be noticeable for the untrained eye. A secret confession, if Donghyuck is honest with himself. He transfers the drawing into a stencil and turns around in his stool.

The drawing isn't exactly big, and even if Jeno hasn't told him where is he going to place it, he can picture it on his arm — Jeno looking like a dream with his pretty tattoo on his pretty arm.

Donghyuck is whipped, as anyone can tell.

"I have to prepare the area you want the tattoo on. Have you thought about where you want it to be?" Donghyuck asks while he finds the petroleum jelly under his desk. He gets up, final stencil cut out and everything. Jeno simply nods and signals to the inside of his left arm, and Donghyuck smiles softly. Jeno can be so easy to read sometimes.

He hands Jeno the uncapped Vaseline and makes quick work putting on a glove before diving his finger into the container, taking out a small amount of its content, and rubs it on the spot Jeno signaled him, placing the stencil on top of it when he's done. He sees the outline come to life on Jeno’s skin and _God_ , Donghyuck can’t wait to make it a permanent fixture in it.

If Donghyuck thought that preppy and proper Jeno was a dream, a tattooed Jeno will for sure be the death of him.

Jeno seems to be in a daze, looking at the design as if it is the greatest masterpiece in the world and Donghyuck would agree if he had come up with it himself, but alas, he has to give this one up to Renjun.

Donghyuck prepares his work table, taking out his favorite set of black and white inks, prepares the tattoo gun, and then he puts on a new pair of gloves. He makes sure everything is set perfectly and when he looks up at Jeno, he can’t miss the way he is breathing in and out deeply, as if he is trying to calm himself down.

Donghyuck looks at him and Jeno offers him a weak smile. He doesn’t like that look on his face.

“I won’t lie to you and say it won’t hurt,” Donghyuck gives him a pointed look and Jeno shrinks in his seat, “I think you’ll do great. I would offer you my hand though, but,” he gestures at the gun, and Jeno’s smile widens, looking more genuine now. “Are you ready?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” Jeno sounds breathless and Donghyuck thinks he is being a little dramatic.

He turns the tattoo gun on, dipping the tip in black ink, and looks up at Jeno, who has his eyes fixated on the ceiling. Donghyuck asks him to breathe in as he draws the first line on his skin. Surprisingly, Jeno doesn’t flinch and gives Donghyuck a thumbs up, letting him know that he’s okay.

Donghyuck enjoys working in silence, and he thought that maybe things would get awkward, but Jeno, makes sure to fill it with mindless comments about his day and random facts he found online about tattooing, making sure to let him know that 1) he is _fine_ and 2) that Donghyuck is doing a great job.

About an hour passes when Donghyuck can finally say he’s done. Jeno’s sigh of relief doesn’t go unnoticed by him and Donghyuck laughs, both at him and at the situation. Isn't it ridiculous? Jeno sticks out his tongue at him and Donghyuck can't help but shrug his shoulders.

Donghyuck helps him up from his chair and accompanies him to the mirror where Jeno looks at the finished product with wonder. He’s about to trace it with his finger when Donghyuck stops him by grabbing his hand and Jeno looks so surprised by the gesture that he stumbles closer to Donghyuck.

It’s the second time on the day that they are so close to each other, and unlike earlier, Donghyuck can’t hide from Jeno’s puppy-like stare now.

“Thank you, my brightest star,” Jeno’s voice doesn’t go above a whisper, almost as if he doesn’t dare to burst the bubble they are in. Donghyuck gulps when the implication of Jeno's words hit him ( _he just called you his sun!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ a voice inside his head supplies, sounding suspiciously similar to Renjun. He ignores it, for his own sake) and his heart feels so full, almost ready to burst at its seams.

Donghyuck doesn’t know who leans in first, but Jeno’s lips are soft on his, almost shy. Kissing him with so much trepidation, as if he’s afraid that Donghyuck might reject him.

Once his brain catches up with the situation, Donghyuck’s hands land on the Jeno’s cheeks, bringing him closer, moving his lips slowly, asking for much-needed permission to deepen the kiss, and Jeno, oh sweet and Jeno, he only brings him closer, their breaths merging in one.

Once they finally separate, Donghyuck feels breathless, head in cloud nine because he just kissed Lee Jeno. He finally got a taste of the boy he likes so much and he doesn’t think he’ll ever be able to get enough of him now that he’s gotten this chance.

Jeno’s head drops onto Donghyuck’s chest, and Donghyuck knows that he is looking at their reflections on the mirror. He follows his line of sight and he has to admit, they look pretty fucking good together.

Jeno seems to read his mind, because, he turns to look at him, Donghyuck looking down at him immediately and Jeno’s smile is so radiant he can’t help but smile back at him. Donghyuck traces Jeno’s features with the back of his hand and Jeno looks so content to be there in his arms.

“You are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me, Lee Jeno,” Donghyuck says, voice dripping honey, and Jeno just hums, cheeks dusted with a pretty pink blush, and Donghyuck is so enamored with him. “I really like you, you know? I have been harboring a crush on you ever since I first met you.”

Jeno bites his lip, putting some distance between them before replying. “You haven’t been subtle about it, Hyuckie,” Donghyuck’s mouth drops and Jeno laughs, inhibited, not caring that they are in Donghyuck’s workplace and that he might be disturbing his co-workers. Later on, Donghyuck realizes that he already broke at least three HR rules by kissing Jeno a few minutes ago and he can't bring himself to care.

“It’s okay,” Jeno reassures him, “I like you too,” the words fall so easily from his mouth that Donghyuck feels kind of stupid for trying to run away from him all of these years.

“Are you sure?” Donghyuck can’t help to wonder out loud and Jeno glares at him. He looks like a puppy and Donghyuck doesn’t feel intimidated by him on the slightest.

“I am one-hundred percent sure,” Jeno says as he deposits a kiss on his cheek, moving away from him to detail his tattoo once again. “Can you put on my bandage?” that’s enough of a reality check for Donghyuck, reminding himself that he is there to work, not to make heart eyes at Jeno. _Isn't it a bit too late for that now, huh?_ the voice inside his head supplies, and Donghyuck for once, doesn't care about it at all.

They are done in five minutes, Donghyuck listing the proper care of the tattoo as Jeno keeps nodding, listening to his instructions, and asking questions when needed. Soon enough, they are back out in the waiting room, Donghyuck going behind the counter to write down Jeno's bill.

“I have a deal for you, pretty boy,” Donghyuck says, laying his forearms on the countertop, playing with the paper in his hands. Jeno just hums as he reaches out for his wallet on his back pocket, putting the tattoo on display, and Donghyuck has never been so proud of a work of his. It suits Jeno perfectly. “This tattoo is on the house as long as you take me out on a date after my shift is done.”

“Where did this bravery come from?” Jeno teases and Donghyuck scoffs. Jeno grabs his hand, touch feather-like, soothing Donghyuck, “I think you’ve got yourself a deal.”

Donghyuck beams at him and Jeno mirrors his expression. “Great. See you in about twenty minutes, then?”

“Isn’t your shift done in a few hours?” Jeno accuses him and Donghyuck shrugs.

“Rules are meant to be broken,” he shrugs as he makes his way towards Jeno, depositing a kiss on his cheek. Jeno, honest to God, _giggles_ , and Donghyuck can’t help but be endeared. “Wait for me, yes?” he says as he detaches himself from Jeno’s side.

Jeno’s voice is soft when he replies, “Always, Hyuckie, always.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to mandu and hui for hosting nnbb [pops party poppers] i had a blast!
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/375PERCENT)   
>  [cc](https://curiouscat.me/jenozen)


End file.
